


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Babies, First Words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

“Da…da…dada…” The beautiful sound came from the eight-month-old Henry as he sat on the floor playing with his favorite stuffed animal - a teddy bear that JJ and Will called Bearby, because why not.

Spencer’s head immediately snapped up from where he’d been reading on the couch. Henry was looking at him. Oh no. “Dada, dada, dada, dada,” the little boy said happily.

JJ had just returned from the bathroom and was now watching as her little man uttered his first word…to the wrong man. Spencer did a triple take between JJ and his godson. “I’m not dada,” he started stuttering going over to Henry to pick him up off the floor. “I’m not dada.” Vigorously, he continued to shake his head until he was able to grab a photo of Will from off the wall. “This is dada. Will is dada.” 

A few steps away, JJ was trying to stifle her laughter as Spencer held a picture of Will in front of his own face. “This is dada.” She kept hearing him mutter behind the picture, but nothing was working. Henry was still happily bouncing up and down in his godfather’s arms saying “dada, dada, dada, dada.”

In a panic, which was a bit of an overreaction is JJ did say so herself, Spencer smacked the picture down onto the mantelpiece, nearly breaking the glass. “JJ, what do I do? I’m not dada. He’s calling me dada. Will is dada!” He turned to Henry again, exclaiming for the fifth or sixth time. “Will is dada!”

Closing the space between them, JJ grabbed her infant son and cradled him in her arms. “Chill, Spence. Will is not going to take any offense. You’ve been around more than he’s been able to lately. Plus, there’s a possibility that he’s just seeing a guy and saying dada, not that he actually thinks you’re his father.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” he started, “Henry is my favorite kid in the whole world, but I’m the godfather, not the father. I’m not dada!” Henry just stared at him blissfully unaware of what he was truly saying. Spencer held up Will’s picture again and pointed to Will. “Dada!” 

For the next hour, Henry did nothing but call Spencer dada as JJ carried him around. Occasionally, they’d try to correct him, but he seemed so happy bouncing up and down in JJ’s arms that she didn’t have the heart to stop him. However, she did take the time to pull out her phone and send Will a video of Henry saying his first word. Work would be out soon, so he’d be able to come home and spend some time with his son. 

After Henry got tired of trying out his new word, he fell asleep in Spencer’s arms and he put him down for a nap. “I’m not dada, but I do love him more than pretty much anyone else in the world,” he said as he returned to the kitchen where JJ was doing dishes. 

She dried her hands and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a tight squeeze. “I know you do. That’s why you’re the best godfather ever.”

Just then, Will walked in the door, home from work after a long day. “You trying to steal my girlfriend, Spencer?”

Spencer backed away and started stammering. “No, no,no, of course not, I mean, I-”

“Spencer, it’s okay,” Will laughed. “It’s just a joke.” After placing his coat down, he crossed the living room floor and gave JJ a kiss before heading toward Henry’s room to watch the sleeping infant for a few moments. Spencer was going to be staying for dinner before he went back home. He and JJ had work in the morning and he was planning to read a book before bed. 

When they sat down to dinner, JJ started recounting what happened earlier. “I think he’s just picking out a man he sees and saying dada, but it was absolutely adorable and seeing you all flustered,” she said, pointing at Spencer with her dinner knife, “Was absolutely fantastic.”

“Why were you so flustered?” Will asked with a smile. Will was probably one of the most easygoing guys on the face of the planet, and Henry was just a baby; it’s not like Will would’ve been mad, but that’s what Spencer had assumed. After all, Henry wasn’t his son; he was Will’s baby. 

Spencer chuckled nervously. “Because he’s not my baby!” He laughed.

“Henry doesn’t know that! It’s a case of mistaken identity!” Will laughed. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. If he’s calling you Dada when he’s eight years old and not eight months then we’ll figure it out, but until then I think we’re okay.”

Spencer knew he shouldn’t have been nervous, but he did feel more at ease when Will didn’t seem to care. All of a sudden, Henry started crying from his crib. “Should dada get him, or should I?” Will laughed.

“You!” Spencer exclaimed as he buried his head in his hands. “You’re dad, you go!” 

Will threw his head back as he laughed and got up from the table to grab his son. On his way out of the bedroom, Henry started up again. Once babies found a new word, they were obsessed, and this was Henry’s first word ever. “Dada, dada, dada!” He exclaimed as he swayed back and forth in Will’s grasp. “Dada!” While he had said the word before, he somehow seemed more convinced of it as he turned to Will. 

“See, he’s just picking a guy out and calling him dada. Now I’m dada.” Turning Henry around, Will talked to his son as JJ and Spencer watched on. Spencer loved Henry more than anything and would do anything for him; as he watched on, he couldn’t truly express how lucky he felt to be part of such an amazing, little family. 

Henry looked toward him again, and Spencer waved. “Hi Henry!”

“Dada!”

“No!”


End file.
